better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Return to Seaquestria
Return to Seaquestria is the twenty-seventh episode (the first segment of the fourteenth episode) of Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip, and 192nd overall of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship. It will be paired up with "Shine Like Rainbows" and it will premiere as part of the 60-minute series finale. The Ninja and the Mane Six travel with Silverstream to Seaquestria, only realising that the color must be restored from the Heart of Seaquestria. Using Forbidden Spinjitzu, the Ninja will enter the Droplet Micro-Realm. Production The episode was originally titled "Into the Depths of Seaquestria", but it changed to "Return to Seaquestria", according to director Gillian Comerford. This episode is one of Danial Ife‘s favourite to direct. This episode was released on Videoland's on-demand service in the Netherlands on August 25, 2019, one month and ten days ahead of its scheduled premiere in the US, but was later taken down. It also aired on 9GO in Australia on October 21, 2019. It was first accidentally leaked onto the official LEGO YouTube channel on September 14, 2019, which was on the same day during the Malaysian broadcast of "Young DREAMER" and "If We Had Rainbow Wings". When the episode premiered in the United States, it did not include the credits, with the credits of all four final episodes combined at the very end of "Awakenings". Plot A trip to the Aquarium Now that the Ninja and the Mane Six are back home from the Never-Realm, accompanied by Mayor Sunny Skies and Petunia Petals, Twilight Sparkle and Lloyd briefs the students about an upcoming field trip to Ninjago City Aquarium, which many students, including the Young Six were excited. However, Yona and Smolder were shocked that the two temporary professors refer as the Formling and an Alicorn, which is actually Akita and Snowblossom. Akita worries what if the Ice Emperor came to destroy them as revenge (like how Aspheera sought to seek revenge on the Treacherous Deceiver). Luckily, the school will prepared for unexpected emergencies, like The Dazzlings and the Blizzard Samurai’s revenge against the Ninja and the Mane Six. Twilight assigns them in groups given by the professors, and realized that Gallus, Ocellus and Silverstream’s group were with Nya, Jay, and Cole, while Sandbar, Smolder and Yona’s group were with Kai, Zane and Lloyd. This applies to other groups given by the Mane Six and the temporary professors. Now that they are ready, Twilight Sparkle, Lloyd and their friends brings the students to the Aquarium, as part of the field trip. While on the way to the aquarium, the Young Six mentions the events of the Kaiju Protocol, as they tried to search the Never-Realm using Traveler's Tea. They teleported to Chima, then the Underworld, the Cloud Kingdom, the Human World (as human Pinkie Pie and human Rainbow Dash were shocked about their appearance.), the First Realm and Knighton. When they came back, they found the Never-Realm, but Silverstream warned that they released the Preeminent. The six try to save the people from Equestria from the dreaded creature that was released in the Departed Realm and finally went back. After recounting their experience, Twilight promise them not to release any dangerous creature without the professors’ permission. When they arrived at the city’s aquarium, the students desperately saw most of the fishes and other sea critters in most aquarium exhibits. Lloyd, on the other hand, wanted to sea the bioluminescent jellyfishes on the other side, which Silverstream also wanted to see too. The professors and the students were amazed to see the sea critters in each exhibit, but one of the student did not see that the aquatic life at the Aquarium has gone without color. The professors were sorting to investigate with the Aquarium Host, but to find out that there is no natural cause for the impact in this aquarium. The Young Five come and look for Silverstream, which is accompanied by Lloyd to see the bioluminescent jellyfish. When the Young Five and the professors came to the bioluminescent jellyfish exhibit, it only realised that Silverstream was heartbroken. The Young Five and the professors questioned her why she was depressed, because the de-colored aquarium reminds her about her home not in color. She also worried that the aquatic life in the aquarium is lesser than before, because the sea critters don’t come with out color. Hopeless, the Young Five were deeply saddened by Silverstream’s underwater home. However, the professors came to aid Silverstream to restore her home in color, as they are going to Seaquestria to see what is wrong. The Young Five were able to come with the professors, but they asked them to look after the students in the Aquarium, rather than joining them to save her home. Return to the deep blue sea The Ninja, in their Deepstone Armor, the Mane Six, Spike, Akita and Snowblossom bring Silverstream to Mount Aris with the Land Bounty and the Twinkiling Balloon. When they arrived, they saw everything is decolorised. They came to Hippogriffa and met Skybeak about what is going on in the two realms. He explains that the color was blanked out, as the Rainbow Generator got eventually destroyed by Zane during the Dazzlings’s siege. Skybeak shows them the core that keep Hippogriffa and Seaquestria alive in color, as they went to the ruins where the Mane Six and Spike enter for the first time. He briefs them that the Heart of Seaquestria creates magic to bring life to the aquatic creatures and plants, so that seaponies can rely in an ocean ecosystem, while Hippogriffa supports life with the Heart, as also gains Color through the rivers of Harmonizing Heights. Pinkie Pie suggests where is the Heart of Seaquestria, as it was located at the Coral Labyrinth. Seeing this, the team are going underwater, but Akita unable to come with them because the pearl fragment will not work for natural Shapeshifters. Snowblossom came in to accompany her while on their mission, as they can contact them through radio. As Akita and Snowblossom left the ruins, the Ninja, the Mane Six, Spike and Silverstream transforms into seaponies, Mer-Ninja and a pufferfish and enters the undersea kingdom of Seaquestria through the same fountain entrance. The Ninja experience going to Seaquestria, while trying new "fishtails". When exploring, they saw that less seaponies are active, and there are lesser population of the fishes. They headed straight towards towards Queen Novo’s Castle. Inside the castle, Queen Novo was enjoying her time doing her finicure (pedicure for the fins). The Ninja, the Mane Six, Spike and Silverstream came to Queen Novo about the aquatic life in danger, and she blames them for the cause of the problem. Princess Skystar came and Silverstream already reunited with Skystar, with the fact that the professors are blaming from Queen Novo. Twilight asked Skystar where the Heart is, but Novo asked them how the problem creates Seaquestria and the entire Mount Aris in danger. Zane remembers the time The Dazzlings and him are fighting for the Rainbow Generator and he accidentally broke it, causing two realms to fall apart. Due to the strong magical waves from the generator, it can cause permanent damage to its heart, which is why the professors came to restore the Heart of Seaquestria. Skystar agreed if she brings them to the Heart by going to the Coral Labyrinth. The Ninja, Mane Six, Spike and Silverstream headed towards the Coral Labyrinth. When exploring under the ocean, Nya saw the coral reefs are dying, and none of the sea critters survive there. They enter the Coral Labyrinth and finally made it to it’s Heart. The Ninja saw the damage crack at the Heart of Seaquestria, which is why Seaquestria is colorless and the aquatic life is slowly declining. However, the Ninja have one way to restore the Heart, by going inside the crack of the Heart. Skystar asked the Mane Six and Silverstream to bring the seaponies back home when it got restored. Using the Forbidden Spinjitzu and the Pinpoint Amulets, they shrink and enter inside the crack through the portal. Travelling in a Water Drop The Ninja found in the weightless realm, that was similar to the Intestinal Micro-Realm that they went inside Akita. Nya explains that they were inside the water droplet, which also makes up into an ocean. The Ninja were amazed with neon blobs, like lava lamps. Jay and Lloyd went inside the lava blob and feels like they glowing like the stars in the space. Kai saw an unknown fishes which is a bubble. Zane explains that they are the pearlfish, one of the inhabitants in the Droplet Micro-Realm. The Ninja were curious about the pearlfishes, and met Poppy, a orange pearlfish. Lloyd explain Poppy about Seaquestria in danger, and the jellyfishes that he saw is also disappearing in numbers. Poppy brings the Ninja to meet other pearlfishes and introduced her friend, Spume, a green pearlfish. Nya explains Spume about the core inside the droplet, and she said that it enables life in Seaquestria. If hopeless magic destroy its core, it will not glow anymore, and there is no life. In order to restore the core of the Droplet Micro-Realm, the Ninja have to cross the border to the Abyssal Flow, where the core is. Cole thinks it is very dark, but the Ninja never give up as they tried to save the core. At Seaquestria, the Mane Six and Silverstream aid the seaponies to go back home, but nothing worked. Pinkie Pie decided to have another seapony party, but Silverstream denied this, as they were not interested. On the Land Bounty, Snowblossom radios Twilight about a plan to get the seaponies back together. The Ninja swim through the Abyssal Flow, as Zane recounts that the deeper they go, the darker it gets. As they go deeper, it suddenly turns dark and they can’t see. The Ninja hold their hands and the suits start to glow, due to the power of Forbidden Spinjitzu. When they reach the core, they find out that there is a large crack. The Ninja use their Elemental Powers to restore its core, but nothing works. However, a miracle has happened when Lloyd uses the scroll and activates his Forbidden spell, Vitality of Life. His strength and vitality brings him everything to life, enabling the core and the Droplet Micro-Realm to glow. The Ninja congratulate Lloyd for saving the life, as they see if the Heart of Seaquestria is restored. Epilogue: A Glimpse of the Ocean's Life After the Mane Six finally persuades the seaponies to go back home, they eventually create a connection to them. Suddenly, all the corals and the sea critters start to gain color. Skystar also feel the color change and finally she is back to normal. The aquatic life in Seaquestria and the entire Mount Aris is balanced with color, thanks to the Ninja. Silverstream and Skystar also check on Queen Novo, who is in crotchety mood, until she gains color. The two reunite Queen Novo and so does the Mane Six. At the Droplet Micro-Realm, Poppy and Spume thanked the Ninja for restoring its core, and save Seaquestria. Lloyd suggests to see how Seaquestria is restored after they did and they are worries for the Mane Six, Akita and Snowblossom. When they are back in Seaquestria, in their Mer-Ninja forms, they eventually saw Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, Silverstream and all the seaponies are in color. Princess Skystar thanked the Ninja and the Mane Six, especially Pinkie Pie, who always noted that one small thing can make a difference. Queen Novo offers them to stay here, but Lloyd declines as they see the Aquarium is back in color. The Ninja and the Mane Six radio back Akita and Snowblossom that Seaquestria and Mount Aris are saved. Back at the city aquarium, the Aquarium Guard notice that everything is back to normal, as it starts to gain color, even the bioluminescent jellyfishes. The Young Five were happily saw everything in the aquarium is restored. Eventually, the Mane Six, the Ninja, Silverstream, Akita and Snowblossom came back from Mount Aris. The Young Five were shocked about Silverstream's new appearance, but she tells how she gains her color when they were back at the School of Friendship. Silverstream brings the Ninja, the Young Five and the Mane Six to her favorite place filled with bioluminescent jellyfishes, as of which, everything is peaceful, as the color changes. Even for the Ninja, Lloyd remarks that the ocean’s life will be better if we have the single light. This episode ends with the Ninja hugging each other while watching the jellyfishes glow like the stars in the sky. Cast *Akita - Tabitha St. Germain *Applejack - Ashleigh Ball *Aquarium Guard - Sam Vincent *Aquarium Host - Alan Marriott *Axl - Brian Drummond *Beaver #1 - Kelly Sheridan *Beaver #2 - Tabitha St. Germain *Beaver #3 - Paul Dobson *Cole - Kirby Morrow *DJ Pon-3 - Tabitha St. Germain *Fluttershy - Andrea Libman *Gallus - Gavin Langelo *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lance Richmond - Ian Hanlin *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Ocellus - Dewyn Dalton *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Pinkie Pie - Andrea Libman *Princess Snowblossom - Ali Liebert *Princess Skystar - Kristin Chenoweth *Poppy - Tabitha St. Germain *Pizzelle - Andrea Libman *Queen Novo - Uzo Aduba *Rarity - Tabitha St. Germain *Rainbow Dash - Ashleigh Ball *Spike - Cathy Weseluck *Spume - Enid-Raye Adams *Squirebot #1 - Kelly Metzger *Squirebot #2 - Tabitha St. Germain *Squirebot #3 - Michael Adamthwaite *Squirebot #4 - Peter New *Skybeak - Brian Dobson *Sandbar - Vincent Tong *Smolder - Shannon Chan-Kent *Silverstream - Lauren Jackson *Twilight Sparkle - Tara Strong *Yona - Katrina Salisbury *Zane - Brent Miller Spells Used *Vitality of Life - Used by Lloyd to restore the core of the Droplet Micro-Realm and at the same time, to bring back the aquatic life in Seaquestria. Transcript *Return to Seaquestria (Transcript) Locations Visited *Ninjago **Ninjago City ***Ninjago City Aquarium *Equestria **Ponyville ***School of Friendship **Mount Aris ***Hippogriffia ruins ***Seaquestria ****Queen Novo’s Castle ****The Heart of Seaquestria *Droplet Micro-Realm **Glimmering Drops **Abyssal Flow Trivia *'Narrator': Lloyd *It is revealed that Seaquestria can bring back in color, as the Heart of Seaquestria prevents the color from being dull. *Without the color, the aquatic life in Seaquestria will die, and the seaponies decided to move out of the underwater realm. *When the Ninja are going deeper in the Droplet Micro-Realm, it is black, but we can see the Ninja are glowing due to the Forbidden Spinjitzu on their suits. *This is the first episode to have Ninja wearing Deepetone Armor since "Curseworld - Part II" for the original Ninja, "Curseworld - Part I" for Lloyd and "To Where and Back Again: The Way Back" for Nya respectively. *This is one of the two episodes in the Ice Chapter doesn't feature any antagonists. The other is "Awakenings". *The Ninjago City Aquarium appears again in this episode, since "The Curse of the Golden Master". **This time, they also featured new exhibits like the bioluminescent jellyfishes, as well as the fangfish that the Ninja caught in "Cutie Markless - Part 1". *This is the first time the Ninja have turned into Mer-Ninja. **It is the second time where Kai, Cole, Zane and Jay turned into Mer-Ninja, since "The Belly of the Beast" and "Ancient History", respectively. **This is also the first time Lloyd and Nya become the Mer-Ninja. *The reason why Akita can't go underwater is that she is a Formling, and the Pearl of Transformation will not work for strong shapeshifting abilities for most Formlings, even aquatic Formlings who live in the ocean. Snowblossom accompanies her while they are on the mission. *This is the first time Rarity turns into a seapony, since LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: The Movie. *One of the seaponies was reading Boobytraps and How to Survive Them by Clutch Powers. *The scene where the Mane Six were asking some seaponies to find a way to restore the Heart makes a reminiscence to the song, One Small Thing. *While in the Droplet Micro-Realm, the Ninja are wearing Deepstone Armor, instead of being a Mer-Ninja. *It is stated that Lloyd can give life to all living things as he brings back using the spell. *During Skybeak's story of how the Heart of Seaquestria was important to keep Seaquestria in color, you can see that one of the seaponies resemble Rosette Nebula from " Twilight Under the Stars". *In one of the Young Six's flashbacks, it is revealed that Knighton is part of the Sixteen Realms, which is a primary setting for LEGO Nexo Knights. *This is the only episode where DJ-Pon 3 speaks, with her line "Dreaded monsters always driving me crazy." **It is credited as Vinyl Scratch in the credits. Difference between this and the original Ninjago episode *During the field trip to Ninjago City Aquarium, the Young Six mention the events of "The Kaiju Protocol". Errors *When Queen Novo blames the Ninja and the Mane Six, she is in color, despite being dull. *In one scene, Cole has a lack of shoulder pads in his suit. *When Skybeak shows that how the Heart of Seaquestria is in color, Zane is seen wearing the Forbidden suit, instead of his Deepstone Armor. Gallery MLP_X_Ninjago_Return_To_Seaquestria_title_card.png